Her Father's Daughter CARS
by FireSaturn
Summary: Sapphire Sky is a young racecar who races in the Piston Cup circuit and wishes to carry on her father's racing legacy. NOTE: Movie spoiler warning.


**Her Father's Daughter**

by Firebird

DISCLAIMER: Cars is not mine. The movie, its characters, and story belong to Disney Pixar. However, the character of Sapphire Sky belongs to me.

SUMMARY: She dreamed of racing her whole life and now she gets her chance in two of the biggests races of the Dinoco 400 to win the coveted Piston Cup. Except that there's an unseen cirmstance that prevents this. Spoilers from the movie.

Part 1

Racing was Sapphire's dream. Ever since she was a little girl car, she could think of nothing except racing in the circuit like her father. She could still remember when her father caught her racing on the racetrack by herself and having to endure a lengthy lecture about not going to anyplace where she was not supposed to. She remembered feeling very guilty about what she had done and had begun to cry when her father had given her a gentle nudge on the fender and explained that she would someday have her chance to race with big cars.

Today was her chance. The Dinoco 400 was about the begin and Sapphire Sky was getting ready inside her trailer. She knew that she had enjoyed a successful year, winning the top-10 at lesser races, working her way into the ranks of the Piston Cup racers.

"I can do this," she kept telling herself, "I will give this race my all. Just like Dad told me."

Revving her engine, Sapphire reveled in the power that it gave her, "Oh yeah."

Sapphire hit the release pedal that opened the trailer door with her tire. She rolled slowly into the lights of the SuperSpeedway. She was a sleek 1994 Pontiac Firebird with a dark blue paint job with flame decals across her sides, a winged spoiler in the back with the name of her sponsor, ClearShield, some stickers that she earned from the other races, and the number 20 on her hood and roof within a white circle outlined with a black stripe. She looked powerful and fast, which she was.

The young racecar went to join her fellow competitors on the racetrack, who were making practice laps as they waited for the green flag to drop, which officially started the race. A sharp green stock car pulled up beside her. It was Chick Hicks.

"Hey, kid," Chick said to her, "that trophy is good as mine."

"Not yet," Sapphire replied calmly, "The race hasn't started yet."

"Oh, I know that," Chick grinned under his mustache-like grill, "just reminding you in advance. Don't get in my way."

"We'll see," replied Sapphire.

The green flag dropped, announcing that the race was on. Sapphire shot forward like a bullet, maneuvering past other cars, concentrating on getting to the front of the pack. Chick was right behind her, bumping into the cars he passed and driving very close under her spoiler.

She quickly shedded the laps effortlessly, pushing herself harder than never before. Sapphire felt her engine getting warmer, but she ignored the discomfort. Faster and faster she went, until her engine was whining in protest. She saw her father up ahead, driving on the inside of the pack, his tall tailfin like a beacon to follow.

Ignoring the pain that was now spreading through her engine block, Sapphire nosed up to her father, slowly sweeping up beside him. He glanced briefly at her before gunning his engine and moving ahead. For a moment, Sapphire thought she saw pride sparkle in those deep brown eyes. She grinned and gunned after her father.

Chick Hicks, who was behind her, growled and gave her a bump on the rear, which caused her to swerve back and forth. She fought to control her steering and keep her tires on the racetrack. The ruthless racecar gave her another bump, harder this time, sending Sapphire careening hard into the wall. She yelped painfully and tried to control herself.

"I am not coming in third again," he growled.

"Too bad," Sapphire growled back, and sped out of the green racecar's ramming path. Chick snarled in fury and sped after her.

Soon, Sapphire was behind her father's tailfin. She held on to this position for the 2 remaining laps until after her father, Chick, and herself crossed the finish line.

The cars slowed when the yellow pace car with a flashing light on its roof came in front of them. Sapphire breathlessly slid up beside her father, a pleasurable expression on her face. Her father smiled at her.

"Good racin', Sapphire," her father told her, "You almost beat me to first place this time."

"Yeah," Sapphire replied wearily, "Great."

"Are you okay?" her father asked in a worried voice, "You're not looking so good right now."

"I'm fine," Sapphire brushed off her father's concern for her, even though she knew he was right, "Whatever's wrong, I'll see to it later."

"Alright," her father gave her a dubious look, "Let's head toward the Winner's Circle then. But if anything does seem ta be wrong, just let me know, okay?"

"Sure, Dad," Sapphire nodded her front end in agreement.

Sapphire's father was announced as the first place winner. Every car in the stadium cheered enthusiastically. Sapphire won second place and poor Chick had won third place.

After the crowds and reporters had dispersed, the three racecars headed toward their respective sponsor's tents. Sapphire hunkered down and let her pit crew work on her. She felt tired and ached all over.

_That was a good race,_ she thought as she started to drift asleep, _And I think I saw pride in Dad's eyes when he saw me beside him. Second place is just as good as first._

Sapphire Sky, the daughter of The King, fell asleep inside her sponsor's tent as her loyal pit crew worked around her.

Part 2

The year of the Dinoco 400 had rolled around again. Sapphire could hardly believe that the time had gone by so quickly. And there had been some new faces added to the pack of racers of the Piston Cup.

A new rookie racecar, by the name of Lightning McQueen, had burst upon the racing scene unknown, but with exceptional speed and quick manuevering, he had earned the right to race in the Dinoco 400 with the more experienced racers, like Sapphire herself. To Sapphire, McQueen was a little overconfident and extremely arrogant. This disgusted her to her engine block. Even Chick Hicks was not too thrilled to have to compete against this rookie for the Piston Cup. Still, Sapphire couldn't help but find pleasure in Chick's apparent discomfort.

Sapphire drove slowly by his tent, seeing the green stock racer in a heated discussion with his pit crew. Probably planning on a way to win tonight's race. Illegally. Sapphire was going to tell Chick it wasn't going to work, but thought better of it.

_Let him learn the hard way,_ she thought, a small smile appearing on her grill.

Sapphire turned and headed toward the Dinoco tent where her father was. She winked at the security car as she passed through the gate. As always, he let her through.

"Well, hello, Miss Sapphire," he greated her with a polite shake of his front, "Your father's inside with Mr. Dinoco."

"Thanks, Charlie," she smiled at him.

She entered the tent, Sapphire saw her father and Mr. Dinoco surrounded by reporters. Her mother, however, was nowhere to be seen. Sapphire sighed, knowing full well where her mother was at the moment.

"Hi, Dad," she greeted, coming up to give her father a gentle nuzzle on the fender, "Hi, Mr. Dinoco."

"Hey, Hon," Strip Weathers returned the nuzzle, "ready for the big race?"

"Sure am," replied Sapphire.

"Ya know, Sapphire," said Tex Dinoco rolling up to the young racecar, "you remind me of your father when he was your age. You've got potential, girl, and it's up ta you in how ya want ta use it."

"Thanks, Mr. Dinoco," Sapphire replied, feeling touched by the old Cadillac's sincerity and compassion for her, "I appreciate that very much."

"Yer welcome," chuckled Tex, "and call me Tex."

"Alright, Tex."

Strip rolled up to them both. He was really proud of his daughter. She had come a long way from the young girl of 10 years ago who stared at the Piston Cup trophy on the fireplace mantle of their home to the spirited, high-speed racer who is now racing for the Piston Cup circuit. His little girl had grown up and now was a racecar with a whole lot of racing experience behind her. Strip almost teared up.

"Dad, are you okay?" Sapphire's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Oh, uh yea," Strip shook himself out of his remininsing, "I'm fine."

"Great, wanna get out on the racetrack now with the others?" asked Sapphire.

At this moment, Mrs. Weathers rolled in, back from her short trip. She saw her daughter and happily nuzzled the young racer on the fender.

"Sapphire, honey," she said, "I thought I would miss seeing you before you went out on the racetrack."

"Hi, Mom," Sapphire chuckled as Mrs. Weathers gave her and her father a good luck nuzzle, "The race is just about to start. Dad and I should be out there now."

"Alright, I won't keep you both waiting. Go out there and have a great race."

As soon as Strip Weathers, also known as The King, and Sapphire Sky joined the pack of cars on the racetrack, the green flag waved, officially starting the race. Every racecar took off immediately.

It was an exciting race. Each car jostled for position and some even took chances. But the car who took the most dangerous chances was Chick Hicks. He swerved in and out of the pack, pushing aside one car, and slamming another into the wall. He was ruthless. Luckily, Sapphire managed to avoid getting hit when Chick came her way.

The familiar tall tailfin flashed by both Sapphire and Chick, who immediately sped up in pursuit. Sapphire quickly followed the green stock car, hoping to prevent Chick from severely injurying her father, like he tried to do last race, except that she had stopped him just in time, staying behind The King's rear fender until after crossing the finish line.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red, and in front of the two surprised racers was Lightning McQueen. He gave Sapphire and Chick a wink and sped off to catch up to The King. Sapphire groaned in disqust at the rookie's arrogant behavior.

"You don't like him either, I take it?" asked Chick.

"Buzz off, Chick," Sapphire growled. She was in no mood to endure his endless sarcasm and put-downs.

"Fiesty girl," laughed the green stock car, "I'm beginning to like you. Even though you're the daughter of my rival."

"Just get back to racing," Sapphire was becoming irritated, "I have no time to talk to you now."

"Okay, then," agreed Chick, "See you at the finish line."

He sped away in pursuit of the rookie and the legend. Sapphire gunned her engine and did the same. There was no way she was going to let Chick win the Piston Cup. Not after the way he had talked to her like that in that arrogant manner.

Sapphire got close enough to see the three jostle for first place. She so much wanted to show Chick up and make McQueen eat asphalt that she almost did what she had done last year, almost overheating.

Suddenly, there was an awful crash and skidding, out-of-control racecars flew everywhere on the now smoke-filled track. The Pontiac Firebird swerved infield to avoid the wreckage and managed to make it to Pit Row. She saw her father and was glad that he didn't get caught in the pile-up.

Soon after she had recieved fresh tires and a full tank of gas, Sapphire joined the remaining pack of racers who were falling in behind the pace car. After a few minutes of weaving back and forth, the pace car swiftly pulled in behind the wall that surrounded Pit Row, releasing the racecars from their irritatingly slow speed. They hit the gas and peeled around the track.

Lightning McQueen was in the lead, having gone through the wreckage of the pile-up and bounced through the thick smoke. Soon, he had one more lap left and aimed his sights on the checkered flag. Suddenly, one of his back tires blew (he had refused fresh tires when he came into Pit Row) and then the other back tire blew, leaving the rookie to ride on his rims.

Sapphire saw this on the big plasma screen monitor and then saw her father and Chick speed up, heading for the finish line themselves. She tried to follow, but was slowed up by a another racer in front of her. The Pontiac Firebird gritted her teeth and growled in frustration.

The checkered flag waved, ending the race. No one knew who won, but a photo was automatically snapped at the finish line. As the officials went through the footage over and over again, it was determined that it was a three-way tie between The King, Chick Hicks, and Lightning McQueen. The contenders had to go to California to compete for the Piston Cup.

"Hey, Dad," Sapphire was almost completely exhausted, but she was able to remain alert enough to talk to her father, "Great race."

"Thanks, Hon," replied an equally weary Strip Weathers, "You did great out there."

"You're invited to come along if you want to watch this final race of your father's," said Mrs. Weathers.

"I'd love to be there," said Sapphire, "especially to cheer you on, Dad."

"Excellent," said Tex, "I've already arranged for you ta come with the Dinoco team with Mrs. Hunter."

Sapphire's eyes brightened and she was happy that Mrs. Sonja Hunter, her sponsor and manager of the ClearShield business, had given her permission to go to California. She would ride in her own trailer, however.

"Thank you," said Sapphire, "but first, I must get to my sponsor's tent for some R & R. I wouldn't want to break down in the middle of your last big race, Dad."

"Of, course not, Hon," replied Strip, giving his daughter a loving nuzzle, "You deserve to have some rest after this race."

"Go on ahead," said Sapphire, "My trailer will catch up."

Sapphire rolled exhausted, but happy, back to her sponsor's tent to get the necessary repairs and a couple hours rest. Maybe she'll take that rest on the trailer when everything is packed and ready to go. She smiled and drove past the other trailers where the other racers' respective pit crew were packing up and getting ready to leave.

She spotted McQueen talking to his trailer driver, Mack, about something. Sapphire honestly liked the big rig and thought he was nice. She wasn't so sure about McQueen, though. She had held her anger in check while on the racetrack as he had driven passed her and Chick.

_I hope that somehow Lightning McQueen will learn about humilty and compassion, two things that he is missing in his life,_ Sapphire thought as she turned away from the big rig and rookie, _As well make some real friends._

Part 3

It was the day of the Piston Cup Championship. As the three competitors prepared themselves for their final race to see which one will win the coveted trophy, Sapphire cruised around with her friend, Dale Earncar, Jr. just to see what activity is going at each of the competitor's area.

As usual, Chick Hicks was hogging the camera, flashing his new thundercloud emblem at the crowd who cheered wildly and snapped his picture. On either side of him were the Mazda twins, Mia and Tia, whom Sapphire knew used to be McQueen's groupies, but switched racers when it became known that the hotshot rookie had unexpectantly disappeared and appearing a week later in a little town called Radiator Springs along Route 66.

"Are you okay?" asked a gentle voice beside her, causing Sapphire to turn to the red #8 stock car who accompanied her around the center field of the racetrack.

"I'm a little worried, Junior," replied Sapphire in all honesty, "Chick may try something during the race. Something that might hurt Dad and take him out of the race prematurely."

"I'm sure your dad will be fine," replied Junior, "He's tough old car. He's never backed down from his title and defended it as long as he was able."

Sapphire sighed, "I hope you're right, Junior."

Junior smiled at her and gave her a nudge on the fender. "C'mon," he said, "let's go by your dad's tent and wish him good luck, alright?"

Sapphire and Junior headed over to the Dinoco tent where The King's pit crew was prepping him for his last big race. Mrs. Weathers and Tex were parked nearby when Junior and Sapphire rolled up.

"Good luck on your race, Mr. King," said Junior.

"Thanks, Junior," answered The King as he smiled at the young red racecar, "I appreciate that very much."

As Junior pulled away, Sapphire came slowly up to her father and gave him a nuzzle on the fender.

"Good luck, Dad," Sapphire said in a soft voice, "I love you."

"Thanks, Hon, and I love you, too," replied her father, "Don't worry, I'll be fine out there."

Tex drove up to the two racecars, "Sorry, I couldn't get you a place up in the private booth, Sapphire."

"Hey, that's okay," replied Junior, who was still nearby, "I found a place where Sapphire and I can watch the race. We're as close as we can be to the racetrack."

Tex smiled, "Alright, King," he said, turning to the baby blue racecar that he sponsored for so long, "time for you to get out there and have a good race."

Sapphire hurried to join Junior to watch the race.

The three competitors were now all together on the racetrack just weaving to and fro and waiting for the green flag to drop that would start this final race. They did not have to wait long. The King and Chick left a distracted McQueen in the dust. He coughed and hurried after them.

_Wow, what's wrong with him today?_ thought Sapphire as she watched the rookie nearly slam himself into a wall, but swerved away just in time.

She watched the rookie skid to a stop in the infield and sit there dazed for a moment. McQueen then began to move a bit more sluggishly then usual, as if he did not have it in him to continue the race. Then she saw him suddenly speed up, as if he had a renewed sense of purpose.

Junior nudged her and pointed at the big plasma screen with his tire. She looked and saw the reason for the rookie's sudden burst of speed. On the big screen was the image of an old car with big yellow letters painted on his doors and a pit captain's headset on. Sapphire read the words and gasped suddenly, causing Junior, plus of few other cars, to look at her.

"That's the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" she explained, "No one has seen him for almost 50 years. He's a legend in the racing circuit. And it looks like he is McQueen's pit captain."

Sapphire sunk a bit lower to the ground then she would normally sit when parked. This was amazing. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet was here and he was helping McQueen. There was a cheer from the audience when they recognized the Hornet.

"Whoa," she exclaimed a bit woozily, "Feels like I've been given a very cold carwash."

"McQueen's passed The King and Chick!" another voice shouted.

"What?" Sapphire looked out on the track and saw the rookie speeding past, with The King and Chick losing distance, "Come on, Dad. Put on some more speed. Don't let that rookie steal your title from you."

Chick, at one time knocked McQueen into a wall, causing the rookie to spin until he was facing backwards, but that didn't stop McQueen. He bolted past Chick in reverse, giving the green stock car a shock. Then the rookie spun quickly around and took his place between Chick and The King.

Chick did not take this action lightly. He drove up next to McQueen and tried to shove him out of the position that he was currently in, causing one of McQueen's tired to burst. The yellow flag dropped and the pace car pulled in front of the other two cars while McQueen pulled into Pit Row.

It only lasted for a few seconds, as the pit crew that McQueen had was very fast. He raced out onto the track and took his place right behind the pace car, who, then quickly got out of the way of the three race cars as they sped up.

The race soon came to it's last turn and McQueen sped up, determined to win. Chick did not want this to happen as he tried to slam McQueen into a wall, but missed and slammed himself instead. Sapphire grinned when she saw that happen. _You deserved that._

Chick slammed into McQueen's rear, causing the rookie to again spin wildly into the infield again. Sapphire saw McQueen do something that she didn't expect him to do. He cut right to left, swerved smoothly, and was back on the track. He had taken the lead and it looked like he was going to win the Piston Cup.

"Dad, come on," Sapphire said to herself, "Pull ahead of this guy."

Then suddenly, Chick slammed into The King, causing the old veteran to spin into a wall, swerve at a too high of speed, and spin and tumble for about eight times before coming to a stop in the infield. He looked horrible. All battered, dented, and unable to move.

The audience gasped in shock and horror. Sapphire began to tear up. She wanted to go out there to see if she could help him, but where she was at was all crowded with other cars that there was little room to move quickly.

"Dad, no," she sobbed, leaning against Junior for support, closing her eyes, "I can't watch anymore. Tell me what is happening, please, Junior."

She heard a sudden screech of tires on the pavement of the racetrack.

"McQueen has slammed on his brakes just before the finish line and has let Chick cross first," Junior explained for his friend, "Now he's just sitting there. Wait, now he's shifted into reverse and going over to where The King is laying. Oh, now I get it."

"What?" asked Sapphire, cracking open one eye to see what was going on.

"McQueen is pushing your father across the finish line," exclaimed Junior in awe.

"He's doing that, really?" _So, the rookie has changed afterall._

"Yeah," Junior smiled at Sapphire.

"I should thank him later," said Sapphire.

It took awhile before Sapphire and Junior were able to get down to the Dinoco tent where McQueen just came in pushing a badly damaged King. Sapphire saw her mother come up and kiss McQueen thankfully on his door before moving in the nuzzle her injured husband on his fender. The rookie moved off to join his pit crew and sponsors at a nearby tent.

"Dad?" asked Sapphire, moving slowly up to her father, as if she were afraid to touch him.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Strip answered weakly.

"I love you," she moved in to nuzzle his other fender.

"I love you too," Strip smiled, ignoring the pain.

Sapphire rolled back, "but you didn't win."

"There's much more ta racin' than just winnin'," Strip explained, "Surely ya know that by now."

"Oh, yeah," exclaimed Sapphire in an embarrassed chuckle, "I forgot."

Sapphire pulled away and rolled over to the Rust-Eze tent where the Rusty brothers were telling one of there lame jokes. She went up to McQueen.

"Hey, McQueen," she called, getting the rookie's attention.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to her.

"That was an awesome thing you did out there, helping my Dad like that," explained Sapphire, "You sure have changed from the arrogant rookie that I once believed you to be."

"You thought I was arrogant?" asked McQueen.

"Everyone did," the dark blue Pontiac Firebird pointed out, "but my Dad, he wanted to help you. He respects your racing talent."

"Well, uh..." McQueen tried to find the right words to say, "I guess it was my time spent in Radiator Springs that helped change me."

"Radiator Springs, huh?" grinned Sapphire, "sounds like a nice little town. Where is it?"

"Hon, it's on State Route 66," Flo, a gorgeous show car even in her golden years, rolled forward, "You should come over to my cafe sometime. I serve some of the best gas there."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Sapphire.

At this moment, Tex drove halfway over and called to McQueen to join him in a little private conversation. McQueen excused himself and rolled over to the Dinoco sponsor.

"So, tell me about Radiator Springs," she said, turning to Flo and the others.

**The End**


End file.
